Pastel de cumpleaños
by Liebesspiel Moon
Summary: "Ichigo retiró la tapa de la caja de cartón, dejando visible el extraño pastel. Al verlo, su sangre se heló y comenzó a sudar frio…no creía que a Rukia le fuera a gustar el contenido de la caja —¡I-ichigo, q-que coño es e-esto!—exclamó asustada, con una visible mueca de horror plasmada en su rostro" —One-shot, Universo alterno—


**Sinopsis: **"Ichigo retiró la tapa de la caja de cartón, dejando visible el extraño pastel. Al verlo, su sangre se heló y comenzó a sudar frio…no creía que a Rukia le fuera a gustar el contenido de la caja —¡I-ichigo, q-que coño es e-esto!—exclamó asustada, con una visible mueca de horror plasmada en su rostro"

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Notas_:_** Esta historia sería un regalo de cumpleaños para una _cumpleañera especial_ (que historia le he regalado), aunque la tendría que haber terminado hacer dos o tres días atras, pero supongo que me la aceptará.

ᵜ Lamento si se nota mucho el Ooc, me sentía demaciado cursi(?) cuando lo escribi.

ᵜ Soy horrible, lo sé. Pero algún día mejorare.

* * *

**Pastel de cumpleaños **

_—Vamos, rápido —dijo apresurándola, en lo que la arrastraba por el pasillo— entra, tengo algo que decirte — un leve rubor delator, saltó en sus mejillas y estiró el pequeño paquete (que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de jeans) hacía su dirección. Ambos estaban en su habitación, en un alto momento de la fiesta, él la había apartado del resto diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella de algo de suma importancia. Una vez adentró, se aseguró que nadie los haya visto y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio bajo la seguridad de la llave. No quería que nadie viera esa escabrosa escena. Rukia estaba echa una bola de pelos rebeldes, rímel caído y ropas desordenadas, pero aun así le pareció bonita. El alcohol sí que le había pegado duro. _

_Al igual que a él. _

_—¿Qué es esto? — inquirió en lo que analizaba a fondo el paquetito y posteriormente a él. _

_—Algo, ábrelo— respondió aturdido, esquivando su mirada. Estaba más nervioso que nunca, y para colmo, ella no se decidía a abrir el paquete. Los minutos que pasaron en silencio, pesaban como pesas sobre su espalda. _

_Cuando se deshizo del papel de regalo, abrió la cajita y observó la cadena de plata que reposaba dentro, y que al mismo tiempo, tenía un dije de conejo del mismo tono. _

_— Feliz cumpleaños— murmuró avergonzado, casi imperceptible. _

_Le tomó un buen rato, entender la situación en la que estaba. Un Ichigo Kurosaki: avergonzado y, aparentemente, de nobles intenciones, se encontraba en frente de ella esperando respuesta. Totalmente contrario, con lo que estaba habituada a lidiar, casi a diario. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que le gustaba ese juego. _

_— Gracias...está hermosa. _

_Él la miro dubitativo, tragó saliva y se aventuró. _

_—¿P-puedo p-ponértela? — sugirió entre torpes balbuceos, intentando esconder otro tipo de fin. Luego, como si le hubieran dado permiso, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar a una corta distancia de la chica de cabellos azabaches. Peligrosamente cerca. La piel de Rukia brillaba con un blanco lunar y perfecto, en el que nunca antes había reparado. La tersura de su piel se apreciaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sus labios entreabiertos le atraían con una fuerza magnética y poderosa, hasta que…_

_Lo inevitable sucedió. _

Y todo hubiera seguido perfecto por un momento más, si el despertador no se hubiera encargado de arruinarle el sueño. Esa mañana tenía que despertarse bien temprano, tenía muchas cosas por hacer. De todas formas, la ansiedad le hubiera impedido seguir dormitando más tiempo. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en su rostro al arreglarse frente al espejo del lavabo, al tiempo que se hacía con una coleta. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta el mismo clima parecía favorecerla. En el exterior, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y adornado con esponjosas nubes, sencillamente un día hermoso.

Finalmente, el momento tan esperado había llegado.

El día, en el que podría despedirse de la idiotez de la adolescencia y en su lugar, recibir una dulce bienvenida por parte del mundo adulto.

Era el día de su cumpleaños, y sus amigos se encargarían de hacerle una fiesta.

Si bien como toda adulta, ahora tendría nuevos tipos de responsabilidades y obligaciones (como la obligación de trabajar y la mínima posibilidad de terminar en prisión si se desviaba del buen camino, entre otras), no se comparaban a la alegría que le producía el hecho de que su hermano, aceptará que era lo suficientemente madura y responsable como para valerse por sí misma. Bueno, no esperaba que su hermano le otorgará una liberación automática, pero al menos, que fuera asimilando la idea de que algún día, la polluela tendría que dejar el nido.

_Quizá su mundo no sería color de rosas, pero estaría bien._

La residencia Kurosaki estaba hecha un desastre, pero debían tener todo listo para la llegada de Rukia. Sí, alguna persona muy inteligente (el viejo) había sugerido amablemente, que sería buena idea organizar la fiesta en la casa, ya que ninguno de sus amigos contaba con el suficiente espacio en sus hogares y a ellos les sobraba. De las cajas que nadie utilizaba y estaban guardadas en el armario de chorradas, desempolvó un, prácticamente, nuevo equipo de karaoke y unas botellas de líquidos añejos.

—¿Esto se puede beber? —la caja con las bebidas alcohólicas pesaba una tonelada, debía tener al menos una docena de botellas, la depositó en la mesa de la cocina.

_—_Claro que sí, hijo mío. Son de lo mejor que puede haber, todo para mi tercera hija_— _comentó orgulloso_—, _además te traerán suerte.

—¿Suerte? —no encontraba lógica en la elección de palabras de su padre. Pero— pensándolo mejor— pocas cosas que él decía, tenían sentido.

_—_Sí, para lo que ya sabes, con ella— le dedicó un guiñito cómplice, sonriéndole.

Luego de unos minutos, la cabeza del muchacho hizo un _click _y comprendió lo que quiso decirle_._ Un incómodo carmesí, se encargó de teñir todo su rostro.

—¿Voy a tener que dibujártelo, hijo? _—_escandalizó emocionado, sacando unas crayolas de un cajón_— _¡De otra forma, dudó que lo hagas bien y no querrás arruinarle el regalito de esta noche!

—Ni de coña, viejo pervertido— balbuceó asustado, como diablos se le ocurrían esas cosas. Le asintió un golpe en la cabeza, suficiente como para calmar sus locuras por un rato.

—¡Masaki, mi hijo no me quiere! —lloriqueó desconsolado frente al poster de la sala, sobándose el área afectada por el golpe.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Orihime y Tatsuki, se encontraban bien vestidas, pero sin pasar a lo extravagante. Tomaron asiento en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala de estar, en lo que Ichigo ayudaba a colocar las golosinas y demás chatarras en unos tazones, que dejó en la mesita que se encontraba frente al televisor. Ellas habían tenido la ocurrencia de traer unas películas de terror (de esas que le fascinaban a la cumpleañera) y unos regalos que escondieron debajo del sofá. Luego, Ishida tocó timbre y se sentó a un lado de las chicas, con su fluida comunicatividad tan característica. Y por último, pero no menos importante, llegó Renji.

_Sólo faltaba la presencia de dos personas. _

Empezó a dudar si fue buena idea encargarle a alguien tan inútil la tarea de ser el responsable del pastel. Sin pastel no hay fiesta. Por suerte, Rukia le contó que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con su hermano, que la harían demorar unas horas, pero que asistiría sin falta ¿Dónde mierdas podría estar? De repente, el pitido del timbre lo sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones, observó por la mirilla de la puerta y comprobó que el castaño que tanto los hizo esperar, había llegado.

—Ichigo, esperó que no haya tardado más de la cuenta. Había mucha gente en el negocio.

Cuidadosamente, ingresó tratando de no machacar la caja en la que estaría el dichoso pastel y lo guardó en la heladera para que no perdiera el frio.

—No, está bien. Rukia aún no ha llegado.

—Y hay algo más…sólo pensé, que como Rukia cumple la mayoría de edad, estaría bien…obsequiarle un pastel más adulto— murmuró lo último, con un tono que Ichigo no pudo descifrar— ¿Te parece bien?

_¿Alcohol? Bueno, tenían una caja llena de botellitas de diversos licores, un pastel con alcohol, no haría la diferencia. Además a Rukia le gustaban. _

—No hay problema— por primera vez en la vida, Keigo habría hecho algo bien y al pie de la letra.

Dos horas más tarde, Rukia se presentó a su fiesta de cumpleaños. El castaño se posicionó en uno de los sillones individuales, Renji lo imitó. Él y Rukia se sentaron en la felpuda alfombra de la sala. Eran las ocho en punto. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, que comenzarían con las películas de terror, las cuales sólo causaban miedo a las mujeres (incluyendo a Keigo) y que sirvió de diversión para los varones presentes.

El peli-naranja se ocupó de encargar las pizzas a uno de los delivery circundantes.

Rukia se aferró al sillón como si este la protegiera de los monstruos de la pantalla, Inoue observaba aterrorizada aferrada al brazo de Ishida, a tal punto, que en cualquier momento se lo arrancaría. Sin embargo, a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

—Dime cuando haya pasado la parte sangrienta— musitó asustada, mientras cubría sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿No era que este tipo de cosas te gustaban?

—Sí, pero algunas partes realmente me asustan.

—Bueno, ya puedes mirar— dijo maliciosamente.

Rukia descubrió sus ojos en una escena en la que el monstruo de la película se hacía de las tripas y sangre de una víctima, esta última cubría la pantalla casi completamente. Ella gritó horrorizada. Mientras que el peli-naranja rio como si no existiera un mañana. De no estar tan asustada, lo estrangularía con su propio cinturón.

— Hijo de puta.

Para su buena suerte, la palabra "Fin" apareció en la pantalla, seguida por los créditos.

—Joder, que película más aterradora—comentó sarcásticamente, el castaño que por poco se orina.

Cuando se acabaron las botanas y las pizzas (que no duraron más de media hora), fue el momento en el que comenzó la ingesta de alcohol junto con la sesión de karaoke. Uno tras otro, pasaron a cantar —en otras palabras, ladrar— su respectiva canción. Quizá estando ebrio, podía cantar…sin embargo, sería mejor que no lo haga. Claro que no, ni de joda se pondría a ladrar como perro. Rukia se encargaría de ello, en más en ese preciso momento, hacía un dúo junto con el pelirrojo y cantaban _No pain, No game _de_ Nano _(1).

Ichigo al ver al dúo, sintió una fuerte punzada de un sentimiento desconocido que lo tomó desprevenido, le resulto demasiado extraño de explicar. Y se intensificó más, cuando al final de la canción, Renji la felicitó y abrazó de una manera demaciado afable para su gusto. Para ese tipo de cosas, existían los moteles.

—F-feliz cumpleaños, R-rukia—farfulló sólo para ellos, el pellirojo. Estaba ebrio hasta la médula, pero eso no le impidió que la abrazará—, te ves hermosa.

—Gracias— respondió tarjante, pero no tanto, no quería una discusión en medio de la fiesta.

Luego se lo quitó de encima. Le quería, pero no dejaría que la joda el resto de la noche, sabía que Renji estaba al tanto de cúal era su lugar.

Las voces se quebraron y para su suerte, quedaron roncas y rasposas, finalizando el tiempo del karaoke. Las horas se habían pasado volando, se aproximaba la medianoche, por lo que debían apresurarse en servir el pastel. Ichigo reunió a todos en el comedor y sacó la caja blanca del refrigerador poniéndola sobre la mesa. Las chicas, le entregaron los regalos que habían traído a la cumplañera. Después de que Rukia les agradeciera, todo el grupo se juntó para la foto.

—¿Todos listos? —Preguntó gentilmente, Inoue preparada con la cámara en mano— Digan Whisky.

Siendo sinceros, no esperaba divertirse tanto esa noche. Debía agradecer a Ichigo por el empeño que le puso a la fiesta. Estaba feliz de tener amigos, que se preocuparan tanto por ella. Luego de un par de vueltas al asunto, Ichigo retiró la tapa de la caja de cartón, dejando visible el _extraño _pastel. Al verlo, su sangre se heló y comenzó a sudar frio…no creía que a Rukia le fuera a gustar el _contenido_ de la caja.

—¡I-ichigo, q-que coño es e-esto!_—_exclamó asustada, con una visible mueca de horror plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Y-yo no soy el r-responsable de esto! —Se justificó avergonzado, él no había sido capaz de perpetrar semejante _obra_—, fue Keigo.

—Pero él me dijo que no había problema—respondió a la defensiva.

_Maldito traidor._

Los ojos de Rukia no podían creer lo que estaban avistando...Bueno, tampoco creía que el resto estuvieran al tanto de _eso. _

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, yo le encargue que lo com…—y cuando se dio cuenta su cara estaba estampada contra la crema de la cubierta.

Le echo otro vistazo al pastel, dominada por la ira. Es decir, era asqueroso, obseno y no apto para un cumpleaños...por lo menos para el de ella, no. Los demás invitados que ya se encontraban bastante shockeados por el tema decorativo del postre y se asombraron aún más al ver la reacción violenta de la chica de ojos azules.

—¡Pues trágatelo tú, porque yo no lo hare! —musitó irritada, en lo que salía disparada hacía el toilette.

_¡Un pastel erótico, mierda! El infeliz sí que se había pasado está vez. _

Una vez adentró, le asestó un portazo a la puerta y se sentó sobre el retrete con la tapa baja. Tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo, se sentía ofendida por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera ella conocía, ¿La bebida comenzaba a afectarle o estaba irritada porque las cosas no estaban resultando a la perfección? De todas formas, ya no era importante…no podía permanecer encerrada el resto de la vida, en el momento en el que se decidió por salir, se escucharon unos toques a la puerta.

—¿Rukia, puedes salir de ahí? Te he comprado otro pastel y tengo algo más que darte…

_¿Había ido a comprar, y casi a media noche? _

El pomo de la puerta giró y quedaron frente a frente en el estrecho pasillo, viéndose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos. Los orbes del peli-naranja le resultaron profundos y en cierto punto, atrapantes. Instantáneamente, rompió el contacto visual. Él se mantuvo paciente, hasta que consideró que era el momento oportuno para su propósito.

—Lo siento, no sabía lo que el imbécil había traído—bufó frustrado, en lo que se empeñaba a sacar algo del bolsillo de sus jeans—...y feliz cumpleaños— musitó bajito, cuando triunfó en su batalla por sacar lo que sea que estaba en su bolsillo.

Era un pequeño regalo con una tarjetita que recitaba con una horrible caligrafía, tan típica de él: _Me alegra haberte conocido. _Quizá fue el alcohol, pero_..._Sin saber porque sintió unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo y lo hizo...a la mierda todo, ya había aguantado lo suficiente. El sol había correspondido a la luna y la acogió cálidamente entre sus brazos. Se fundieron en un eclipse de emociones desconocidas, que algún día saldrían a la luz de sus propios ojos…

_Él en definitiva, era un idiota, pero era su idiota. _

* * *

(1) Nano es un/a cantante fanduber Neoyorkino bilingue, que consiguió interpretar la canción No pain, No game que se utilizó en la primera intro de la serie Btooom! La elegí porque es un tema movidisímo y me encanta.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews c:


End file.
